Thirty Year Opportunity
by XXSamuraiPrincess26XX
Summary: Henry sees a side of Allison that he had never seen before.


**Hello all my dearest friends and readers! I have had this story plot in mind for a while but I couldn't figure out a good way to put it into a story. So, I hope you enjoy what I came up with!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Bendy And The Ink Machine.**

Thirty Year Opportunity

For the past few days, Allison and Tom did not know what to think of the man they saved.

The man, named Henry, was the first human in thirty years to be inside the studio and for their safety, kept him in a cell in their hideout.

Despite being in captivity, Henry never really complained and for the most part, just wanted to simply talk to Allison.

She remembered him saying something about wishing a friend was still with him…a friend he missed and was unable to save.

Allison had to admit, her heart broke when she heard him say that.

Maybe they were wrong about him.

As the days went by, Allison and Henry began talking to each other more and more, eventually causing the former to realize that Henry was on their side.

With his name cleared with Allison, Henry tried to do the same with her partner, but it was all to no avail…even Allison couldn't convince him.

Tom would threaten him with an axe and he always had a very protective vibe when it came to Allison.

But Tom was out patrolling and wouldn't be back for a few hours. Henry didn't want to take any chances with Tom so he decided to leave Allison alone.

What Henry didn't know was that doing so will bring out a side of Allison that he had never seen before.

. . .

Allison dipped the paintbrush into the large pot of ink and started painting when she heard chocked sobs coming from the cell Henry was being held in. Having grown to care for him, Allison stopped painting and walked to the cell. Looking through the planks that kept him trapped inside, she saw him shaking in his sleep.

His shirt was becoming drenched with cold sweat and hot tears were running down his face.

It was clearly a nightmare.

After taking a few minutes to figure out what to do next, Allison removes one of the boards, making a gap large enough for her to get through, but small enough to keep Henry trapped. Once inside, Allison walked over to the cot that Henry was sleeping on and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Henry wake up. You're having a nightmare."

With him still asleep, Allison started speaking in a firmer tone and even started shaking him.

"Henry, please wake up."

Just as she was about to start tapping his face, Henry woke up with short heavy breaths. He looked at the angel-like woman beside him and immediately covered his face.

"I'm sorry…just a bad dream." He tiredly said.

Allison sat on the cot and pulled Henry's hands away from his face.

"Please talk to me…" she calmly said.

With a sigh, Henry began to explain what had been invading his dreams.

"So many terrible things have happened while being here and while I managed to get through one thing, another thing suddenly happens. I lost my only friend here and it seems like no matter what I do, I can't leave."

Allison could relate to Henry. She had spent thirty years trying to escape the studio with the same results each time. She had also spent a good amount of those years fending for herself before she got herself into a dangerous situation which lead to Tom coming to her rescue.

"Henry, this is a very scary place and we all have gone through terrible events, even me. While it may be frustrating and scary at first, you will learn that all these obstacles are actually making you stronger.

She then started to stroke his hair in a motherly manner which seemed to calm him down. Allison could not remember the last time she had done this…or if she ever had done this.

After a while of soft stroking and speaking, Allison was able to get Henry back to sleep.

As she watched him sleep, Allison finally realized that Henry was her and Tom's way out.

He was the "hope" that Allison had waited thirty years for.

He will set them free.

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please rate and review!**


End file.
